conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikutsaren/Dictionary
This list shows all words within the Řicūtšřeb language. This is with the exception of verbal and comparative conjugations, as well as unimportant words that can be formed just by slapping a pre-defined affix onto a word already on this list. An exception to this is words that are commonly used in the Řicūtšřeb language, such as tšebetwī. This list is sorted into alphabetical order using the Řicūtšřeb alphabet. If you would like any words added to this list, please say so on the talk page. Abbreviations and Symbols The Řicūtšřeb Dictionary uses various abbreviations used for different types of words and grammatical terms. These abbreviations and symbols are listed below. -----verbs----- v - verb* vt - transitive verb vi - intransitive verb vr - reflexive verb v impers - impersonal verb v aux - auxiliary verb v caus - causative verb ncau - has no causative form ndsc - indescribable (has no nouns, adjectives, or adverbs) *used when a word has multiple definitions of different verbal types. -----verb conjugations----- The following are used only when the infinitive is preceded by a consonant. {1} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "a". {2} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "e". {3} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "i". -----nouns----- mn - mass noun cn - count noun an - agent noun -----adjectives and adverbs----- adj - adjective adv - adverb ncm - incomparable -----other----- prep - preposition A *Abhetâb (mn) - monarchy *Abhetâbz (cn) - monarchy *Apiziřī (vi) - to occur; to happen *Aseřī (vi) - to jog; to trot *Asef (mn) - youth *Asefnav (adj) - young *Asefwī (an) - young person *Aseřī (vi) - to trot or jog *Astâbřī (vt) {1} - to join *Astâbwī (an) - member Ā AR AU B *Bafecarfřī (vi) {1} - to dissolve (as salt does in water) **''transitive form is also causative form'' *Bahalcū (cn) - nipple *Batâbřī (vt) {1} - 1: to describe; 2: to define *Bazatev (mn) - imprisonment *Bazatevz (cn) - prison ** [note: unlike in English, which uses this word as both a count noun and a mass noun, this word is used as a count noun ONLY in Řikūts̆reb (ie. only occurs as '''In a prison' as opposed to In prison)]'' *Bazatevzwī (an) - prisoner; one who has been imprisoned *Bazatevřī (vt) {3} - to imprison *Bazatevwī (an) - one who imprisons *Bâpe (mn) - night *Bâpez (cn) - night *Bâsīcegev (adv) - normally *Bâsīcnav (adj) - normal *Bâsī (mn) - normality *Bip (mn) - birth *Bipřī (vi) {3} - to give birth *Bitūf (mn) - snow *Bitūfřī (v impers) - to snow *Bŕece (mn) - 1: nastiness (as a state of being); 2: disgust (as an emotion) *Bŕecegev (adv) - nastily; disgustingly *Bŕecenav (adj) - nasty; disgusting *Bŕetâb (cn) - nation *Bŕetâbnav (adj) - national *Bŕīž (mn) - earliness *Bŕīžgev (adv) - in an early way; with earliness *Bŕīžnav (adj) - early *Bū (mn) - novelty; newness *Būdžūřī (vt) - to need *Būnav (adj) - new *Būřgetav (adj; ncm) - below; under; beneath S *Sadžebeřī (vt) - To extend; to stretch; to thrust out; to put forth, as a limb, a member, something held, or the like; to reach *Seddžī (adj; ncm) - other; additional *Sercřī (vt) - to suck *Sijoteřī (vt) - to orbit *Søscřī (vt) - to lick Š TŠ *Tšâsiřī (vi) - to die *Tšeřī (vt) - to spoil (ex. a spoiled child) *Tšebetz (cn) - government *Tšebetřī (vt) {2} - to govern *Tšebetwī (an) - governor *Tšeceřī (vt) - to list *Tšū (mn) - middle *Tšūnav (adj; ncm) - central; middle; mid C *Casibdžācêřī (vi) - to eat breakfast *Cagsenřī (vi) - to take one's time; to go slowly *Cagzacořī (vi) - to sleep *Catibřī (vi) {1} - to sign *Catibez (cn) - signature *Catgořī (vi) - to whistle *Catgocâsbiřī (vi) - to whistle a tune *Cazūřī (vi) - to be inflicted with or suffer from *Câsbiřī (vi) - to sing *Ceŕež (cn) - state; 2nd level geopolitical entity *Cergřī (vi) {3} - to shrink *Cervřī (vi) {3} - to stay *Ceŕižřī (vi) {2} - to stare *Cizrelez (cn) - sculpture *Cizrelřī (vt) (vi) {1} - to sculpt *Cizrelwī (an) - sculptor *Cořī (vt) - to create; to make *Cozūřī (vi) - to sweat *Cwagažřī (vi) - to masturbate *Cwebslarzocêřī (vi) - to have one's menstrual cycle *Cwegadžūzergeřī (vt) - to mutually masturbate X D *Dagôlřī (vt) {1} - to help; to assist *Desiřī (vi) - to drown **''transitive form is also causative form'' *Dīndīnenav (adj) - jingly *Dīndīnřī (vi) {2} - to jingle *Dořī (v aux) used to form the perfect mood **''conjugated ONLY into the Indicative Mood'' *Drefořī (vt) - to be in the material possession of *Drežřī (vi) {2} - to possess as a quality, characteristic, or attribute *Dūxez (cn) - 1:propeller; 2:helix E *Esip (mn) - torsion *Esipez (cn) - a place where twisting has occurred; a twist *Esipřī (vt) {3} - 1:to twist; 2: to injure a joint due to excessive twisting *Ete (mn) - life *Etegev (adv) - in an alive or lively way *Eten (cn) - life *Etenav (adj; ncm) - alive; full of life; lively *Eteřī (vi) - to live *Ezpôdřī (vt) {2} - to touch ER *Erbêřī (vi) - to be able to *Erbê (mn) - ability *Erbêz (cn) - ability *Erbcogêřī (v) - 1:(vt) to translate something from another language *Erhêřī (vr) - to take or administer to oneself Ø *Øcewořī (vi) - to remember F *Fateřī (vi) - to reside *Frajtbarcsezařī (vt) - to give cunnilingus to *Frajtbarczūwiřī (vt) - to sexually stimulate a vagina using a dildo *Frajtedžargřī (vt) - to sexually stimulate a vagina using another person's fingers *Fūbizřī (vt) {2} - to love (familiar) G *Gacūřī (vi) - to lose (e.g. in a game) *Gafřī (vi) - to depart *Gamūřī (vt) - to like alot, to "love" in exaggeration *Gant (n) - below *Gaziþřī (vt) {2} - to touch sexually *Gaji (mn) - achievement *Gajiřī (vi) - to achieve *Gâgsiřī (vi) - to cry *Geþařī (vt) - to like *Gezbapôdřī (vi) - to have lunch *Gisfūřī (vt) - to love (formal) *Gižrev (cn) - treaty *Gřabcâzřī (vt) {2} - to throw *Gřenūřī (vt) - to take *Gřūřī (vi) - to laugh DŽ *Džabořī (vt) - to have an intimate relationship with *Džasedžisenêřī (vt) - to follow *Džawūřī (vt) - to feed or give food *Džesipaweřī (vt) - to force Note: VERY easily mixed up with '''Pesiwapêřī' *Džergzegrôtřī (vt) - to give fellatio *Džønseřī (vt) - to free *Džūcřī (vi) {2} - to feel (sensory) H *Habsenřī (vi) - to know *Hetâcřī (vt) - to kiss *Herbcořožřī (vi) - to translate something from another language for someone. *Hřūřī (vi) - to roar HW I *Ižceřī (vi) - to rest *Idžijiŕegřī (vt) {3} - to give a gift *Idžijiŕegez (cn) - gift *Itehidžeb (cn) - citizen *Iweŕâgtezořī (vi) - to realise *Izcediřī (vi) - to rush; to go quickly Ī *Īsi (mn) - enjoyment *Īsigev (adv) - enjoyably *Īsinav (adj) - enjoyable *Īsiřī (vt) - to enjoy L *Lav (mn) - support *Lavaz (cn) - support (as in construction) *Lavgev (adv) - supportively *Lavnav (adj) - supportive *Lavřÿ (vt) {3} - to support *Lawūřī (vt) - to lose something *Legřâbřī (vi) {1} - to plan *Legřâcřī (vi) {2} - to stop *Leŕig (cn) - part *Leŕigegev (adv; ncm) - partially *Leŕignav (adj) - partial *Letkâpřī (vi) {2} - to fish *Letkâpz (cn) - fish *Lezilscū (cn) - purpose *Lisfatūwařī (vt) - to provide *Lisfatūwaz (cn) - provision *Lūbřī (vi) - to jut out *Lūbtecřū (cn) - peninsula (lit. jut-island) M *Mazâbřī (vt) - to ask a question (in pursuit of an answer) *Mazetin (mn) - quickness *Mazwêřī (vi) - to burn N *Nasiřī (vi) - to work *Natemtřī (vi) {2} - to become *Neþ (prep) - with *Neŕežřī (vt) - to sexually arouse a female *Nergūřī (vt) - to impregnate with liquid *Nøŕen (cn) - dream *Nøŕeřī (vi) - to dream Ñ Ŋ O *Odžořī (v) - 1:(vi) to drink; 2:(vt) to drink something *Oŕâbřī (vi) {1} - to bathe or shower *Oŕôv (mn) - infancy *Oŕôvwī (an) - infant; baby *Oŕovev (cn) - baby (as a term of affection) *Ořī (v aux) - to be *Otiřī (vi) - to grow *Ojatbařī (vt) - to bring *Ojeŕūřī (vt) - to rape *Ozbepřī (vi) {2} - to get a sun tan P *Pabasâgřī (vt) - to control *Pastøřī (vt) - to perform sexual foreplay with *Pazbagīv (cn) - county; 3rd level geopolitical entity *Pâsciřī (v) - 1:(vi) to eat; 2:(vt) to eat something *Pescořī (vt) - to come *Pesiwapêřī (vt) - to correct or fix a mistake ''Note: VERY easily mixed up with '''Džesipaweřī' *Pedriřī (vi) - to chat *Pedtažgřī (vi) {3} - to hiss or boo *Pø (cn) - creek; small river *Pøřī (vt) - to believe *Pitetâpřī (vt) - to criticise *Přepetřī (vt) - to catch *Přêřī (vi) - to fall *Přibařī (vt) - to put in a can *Přibaz (cn) - can Ř *Řabwiscřī (vt) - to have anal sex with *Řanarẘâbřī (vi) - to wake up **transitive form is also causative form'' *Řecevřī (vt) - to ally *Řectâceřī (vi) - to attend *Řegerbiřī (vt) - to extend to; to stretch out as far as; to touch by virtue of extent; to reach *Řegsanřī (vt) {2} - to allow *Řeprecřī (vi) {2} - to camp *Řezescôtřū (cn) - automobile *Řitfewūřī (vi) - to arrive *Řūřetī (mn) - affairs or relations T *Tecřū (cn) - island *Třemūřī (vi) - to hold or entertain in the mind (ex. I have an idea > Třemūn) Þ U *Ūsřī (vi) - to do *Ūce (mn) - emotion *Ūceřī (vi) - 1: to feel (emotion); 2: to feel (health) *Ūcūžořī (vt) - to critique *Ūtabcâzřī (vi) {2} - to have dinner *Ūtabcâz (cn) - dinner *Ūtøpenav (adj) - direct *Ūtiřī (v caus) {1} - to make dirty *Ūtig (mn) - dirt; soil *Ūtřenav (adj) - full Note: the word for "filled" is 'Ūtřeẘa', the past participle of 'Ūtřeřī'''. *Ūtřeřī (vt) - to fill *Ūtřez (cn) - something used to fill; a "filler" or a "fill" *Ūv (prep) - by *Ūzořī (vt) - to question or doubt V W *Wadžiptecežřī (vi) - to exercise *Wacarpřī (vi) - to reach sexual climax *Waclevřī (vt) - to empty *Walgâgřī (vi) {3} - to explode *Watceřī (vt) - to exist *Weŕaneřī (vt) - to draw *Wøpêřī (vi) - to become sexually erect (familiar) *Widžigřī (vi) - to become sexually erect (formal) *Wisc (mn) - sexual intercourse *Wiscenav (adj) - sexy *Wiscetcařī (vt) - to sexually arouse *Wiscřī (vt) - to have sexual intercourse with *Wiscwê (mn) - sexuality *Wiscwêgev (adv) - sexually *Wiscwêv (adj) - sexual *Wiscwêz (cn) - sexuality Z *Zebhegřī (vt) {3} - to measure *Zercôzegřī (vi) {3} - to plunge or dive *Zigzâgegev (adv) - in a zigzag-like way *Zigzâgnav (adj) - zigzag-like *Zigzâgřī (vi) {3} - to zigzag J *Jasřī (vi) {2} - to go *Jeřī (vi) - to advance or make progress *Jên (mn) - goodness *Jasūnav (adj) - good *Jartâdřī (vi) - to gain *Jartâdixřī (vt) - to gain *Jiz (mn) - ground; surface of a planet JŪ *Jūgřī (vt) - to obtain or get